


Bonvolu Ne | Savu Min

by trashlations (dance4thedead)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Esperanto, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/trashlations
Summary: La ilo malofte parolis, krom kiam parolitas aŭ kiam devis pro la tasko. Tamen liaj okuloj multe esprimis, diranta pli ol lia buŝo povus diri iam. Kaj ili ĉiam aspektis trovi de Brock.Traduko de (Translation of) "Please Don't | Save Me". Skribita de heeroluva.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 1





	Bonvolu Ne | Savu Min

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Don't | Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062177) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> T/N: La ilo = the asset; La tasko = the mission.

La ilo malofte parolis, krom kiam parolitas aŭ kiam devis pro la tasko. Tamen liaj okuloj multe esprimis, diranta pli ol lia buŝo povus diri iam. Kaj ili ĉiam aspektis trovi de Brock.

 _Bonvolu ne permesi, ke li forpreni ĉi tion malgrandan konsola-ion al mi_ , ili diris kiam Pierce bruligis liajn librojn, ĉar li lasis atestiston viveman. _Bonvolu ne fari min fari ĉi tion_ , ili petigis kiam Pierce alportis la junan knabinon kaj almetis la pafilon en liaj manoj.

Tiun estis Brock, ke ne rigardis, fermigi siajn okulojn pro la krako de la pafilo pafitis kaj la sono de la korpo batintis la planko. _Bonvolu ne forlasi min ĉi tie_ , ili petegis kiam Brock kondukis la ilon al kuracejo por lia post-tasko-ekzameno. Bonvolu ne permesi al ili fari ĉi tion al min, ili petigis dum nudigitis kaj katenigita al la tablo.

Estis Brock tiun, ke forturnis sin, stari ĉe sia ofta loko apud la pordo, volis sed ne lasis si mem rigardi kiam la ilo faris dolora-sonon

En la mallumo, Brock ne povis rigardi liajn okulojn, sed la tuŝo de la ilo egale certis. Bonvolu ne foriri, la senespera teno sur sia mano petigis, dum Brock movis si de la militara lito kaj vestis si mem en siaj sulkaj vestaĵoj, akirant ilin de la loko kie ili forlasatis en ilia hasto nudiĝi.

 _Bonvolu ne permesi al ili preni ĉi tion de mi_ , ili proksime kriis trans la ĉambron al Brock, eĉ dum la ilo malfermis sian buŝon kaj senceremonie akceptis la buŝo-gardilon, ke tion puŝatis al inter siaj dentoj.

Brock rigardis dum liaj okuloj premis fermiĝi, lia korpo farikonvulsis per la elektro transkurinta dum liaj krioj laŭtiĝis.

Kiam tiojn okulojn ree malfermis, dirintis _Bonvolu savi min_ , Brock sciis, ke si damnaciĝis kaj pensis pri por kiom da tempo si imagantis.


End file.
